Radio-frequency identification (RFID) systems are generally known in the art and may be used for a number of applications, such as managing inventory, electronic access control, security systems, and automatic identification of cars on toll roads. An RFID system typically includes an RFID reader and an RFID device. The RFID reader may transmit a radio-frequency carrier signal to the RFID device. The RFID device may respond to the carrier signal with a data signal encoded with information stored by the RFID device.
Electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems are also generally known in the art for the prevention or deterrence of unauthorized removal of articles from a controlled area. In a typical EAS system, EAS markers (known as tags or labels) are designed to interact with an electromagnetic field located at the exits of the controlled area, such as a retail store. These EAS markers are attached to the articles to be protected. If an EAS tag is brought into the electromagnetic field or “interrogation zone,” the presence of the tag is detected and appropriate action is taken, such as generating an alarm. For authorized removal of the article, the EAS tag can be deactivated, removed or passed around the electromagnetic field to prevent detection by the EAS system.
EAS systems typically employ either reusable EAS tags or disposable EAS tags or labels to monitor articles to prevent shoplifting and unauthorized removal of articles from the store. The reusable EAS tags are normally removed from the articles before the customer exits the store. The disposable tags or labels are generally attached to the packaging by adhesive or are located inside the packaging. These tags typically remain with the articles and must be deactivated before they are removed from the store by the customer. Deactivation devices may use coils which are energized to generate a magnetic field of sufficient magnitude to render the EAS tag inactive. The deactivated tags are no longer responsive to the incident energy of the EAS system so that an alarm is not triggered.
The market need for combining EAS and RFID functions in the retail environment is rapidly emerging. Many retail stores that now have EAS for shoplifting protection rely on bar code information for inventory control. RFID offers faster and more detailed inventory control over the bar code. Retail stores already pay a considerable amount for hard tags that are re-useable. Adding RFID technology to EAS hard tags could easily pay for the added cost due to improved productivity in inventory control as well as loss prevention.
The design of current RFID security tags and combination EAS/RFID security tags are not without their inherent structural challenges. In current security tags, attachments clamps are used to cooperate with an attachment element, such as a pin, to attach the security tag to an item to be secured (e.g. an article of clothing). FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art security tag 2 having an attachment clamp 4 situated towards one end of tag 2 while the RFID component 6 having an antenna 8 is situated at an opposite end of tag 2. This type of design results in a tag that uses two separate components, one component for RFID capabilities and a separate component used to attach the tag to an article. In this configuration, each is a separate assembly and placed apart from each other within the tag in order to minimize electronic signal interference. This requires special tooling and a larger tag in order to accommodate both components, leading to higher storage and manufacturing costs.
Therefore, what is needed is a security tag that integrates at least some currently disparate tag components in order to optimize interior tag space usage, and to reduce size, manufacturing and tooling costs.